


Like the first crush.

by Sigismonda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crush, F/M, Lucius è morto, One Shot, Post - Deathly Hallows, mettetevi l'animo in pace
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in cui Harry, dopo la II Guerra Magica contro Voldemort, riprende in mano le redini dell'impresa secolare di famiglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the first crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa OS tempo fa e mi sono decisa solo ora a pubblicarla.  
> Non so, mi piace parecchio. E' semplice e non è la classica coppia e A D O R O il personaggio di Narcissa.  
> Ma bando alle ciance, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. dubito FORTEMENTE che ci sarà un continuo, I'm sorry.

   Quando Draco decise di rompere il fidanzamento con Astoria, Narcissa appoggiò pienamente l’idea.

   Dopo due guerre magiche e tutte quelle perdite – suo marito Lucius e i suoi sogni da novella sposa perduti nei cassetti della memoria – non aveva il minimo desiderio di contribuire al tenere in piedi un fidanzamento divenuto una farsa.

   I pranzi con la famiglia Greengrass poi erano un autentico stillicidio, sia fisico che psicologico. Narcissa avrebbe soffocato volentieri Uranus Greengrass con la tovaglia di Fiandra mentre suo figlio Draco, ne era certa, aveva ponderato non poche volte di colpire con il vassoio d’argento della portata principale, lavorato a mano dai goblin tre secoli addietro e appartenente alla dote di sua madre Druella quando si era unita in matrimonio con Cygnus Black, la faccia di Esther Greengrass.

   Ma la famiglia di Astoria era, con un notevole sforzo, accettabile nonostante l’orribile carattere dei due coniugi e la voce insopportabile di Daphne, la loro prima figlia. La ragazza no. Ella era petulante sino allo spasimo e soffocante in una maniera improponibile perciò era più che felice di non correre più il rischio di averla come nuora.

   La rottura del fidanzamento però, ad esser pignoli, era stata voluta da entrambe le parti. Se Draco non tollerava Astoria, allo stesso modo lei non sopportava più le scappatelle del proprio promesso. Una volta aveva assistito ad una loro litigata, mentre passava di fianco al salottino privato del figlio, durante la quale la secondogenita dei Greengrass accusava Draco di tradimento, urlando che il lungo capello scuro e ondulato che aveva trovato sulla sua camicia ne era la prova evidente.

   Narcissa sapeva però che quelle del figlio non erano semplici scappatelle. Era certa, intimamente, che frequentasse una sola donna della quale si era irrimediabilmente innamorato. Poteva vederlo dai suoi occhi che per anni erano stati freddi ma che adesso avevano una scintilla di calore invisibile a tutti tranne che a lei. Draco stava ben attento a non farsi scoprire, ma quando rientrava la notte, sul tardi, dopo essersi visto con la donna che gli aveva rubato il cuore, Narcissa coglieva sul volto del ragazzo, oramai uomo, un sorriso nascosto addolcirgli i tratti austeri tipici dei Malfoy.

   Suo figlio aveva trovato l’amore, la soddisfazione più grande che una madre potesse provare.

 

*  *  *

 

   Quando Harry, la mattina seguente la rottura ufficiale, giunse a Malfoy Manor, Narcissa era raggiante di serenità.

-Harry!

-Signora Malfoy, questa mattina è splendida.

-Grazie infinite. Hai portato altre carte?

-Si, ho trovato l’attestato di proprietà del vostro maniero in Germania nel Baden-Württemberg, nel cuore della Schwarzwald, la Foresta Nera.

-Maniero in Germania? Non ricordavo che ne avessimo uno. Forse l’ho visitato durante il primo anno di nozze, ma non ne sono pienamente certa.

Harry, incredulo, tacque. Come si poteva dimenticare di avere un maniero? Non era certo una camicia che se per caso finiva in fondo all’armadio, uno non si ricordava più di averla.

Sorridendo e scuotendo la testa, Harry si avviò verso il salotto per i ricevimenti, abbandonandosi su di un divano. Narcissa invece si sedette delicatamente su un’ottomana, attendendo che il giovane riprendesse la parola.

-Dunque signora Malfoy, che ne vuole fare di questo maniero? Venderlo?

-Sinceramente non saprei che farmene, ma devo prima parlarne con Draco. Forse lo vorrà tenere.

-A proposito di Draco, ho letto sulla Gazzetta che ha rotto il fidanzamento con la Greengrass. È vero?

-Certo.

-E lei ha acconsentito?

-Perché mai non avrei dovuto? Se è questo che vuole Draco, non vedo perché dovrei intralciarlo nella ricerca di una moglie più idonea a lui.

-Astoria non era idonea? Purosangue da molte generazioni, famiglia ricca e con una buona posizione nella società magica. Uranus Greengrass non è forse a capo di un qualche dipartimento al Ministero poi?

-Astoria è più che idonea per i canoni Malfoy, ma non per quelli di Draco. Non l’avrebbe reso felice e a questo punto della mia vita desidero solo questo. E dei nipoti da viziare.

-Suvvia, è ancora presto per pensare ai nipoti.

-Nonostante le tue lusinghe Harry, sono più che consapevole di avere una certa età.. anche se può non sembrare.

-Sciocchezze. Siete favolosa, il dopoguerra vi dona in maniera straordinaria. Per quanto riguarda il maniero, lascio le carte con tutti i dettagli qua, affinché possiate leggerle con maggiore cura assieme a Draco più tardi. Ora devo andare, ho un appuntamento con un altro cliente tra meno di un’ora e devo ancora passare dall’ufficio a ritirare tutti i documenti che mi servono.

-E’ sempre un piacere vederti. Quando tornerai?

-Penso tra due giorni, non appena avrò un momento libero. Dopotutto il testamento di Lucius è il caso più importante e complesso che ho tra le mani al momento e devo dedicarvi più tempo possibile. Il dovermi relazionare con voi però, rende tutto estremamente più piacevole.

Narcissa a quelle parole arrossì lievemente. Da qualche tempo il giovane uomo, ora in piedi davanti a lei, la ricopriva di attenzioni e la cosa le riempiva il cuore di un calore che pensava di non poter più provare.

-Se continui di questo passo, inizierò a pensare che mi stai facendo la corte.

Con un sorriso malandrino, Harry si diresse verso l’enorme camino in marmo nero posto sul fondo della sala, vi entrò e, lanciata la Polvere Volante e enunciato “Ufficio Notarile Potter”, scomparve in un turbinio di scintille verdi.

Sospirando Narcissa nascose il volto tra le mani. Si sentiva come un’adolescente alla prima cotta. Il problema era che la cotta se l’era presa per un uomo che aveva l’età di suo figlio. La cotta se l’era presa per Harry Potter, Salvatore del Mondo Magico e, non meno importante, notaio di famiglia.

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente la donna che ha rapito il cuore di Draco è Hermione u__u
> 
> *you don't say meme*


End file.
